thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Aguado
BROOKE AGUADO IS A TRIBUTE THAT BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Brooke Aguado District: 4 Gender: Female Age: 17 Personality: She is funny and strong-minded, but she can be serious at serious times. She is determined and won't let anyone get in her way if she's focused on something. She doesn't enjoy killing tributes, but she won't back away from doing so. Appearance: Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Slightly tanned. (See pic for reference) Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered What They Think Of The Games: She sees them like her parents. She thinks they’re an act of pride, and if you win, you’re very brave and strong. Reaping Outfit: A sleeveless blue top with black jeans. Her hair is half-up, half-down. Interview Angle: Brooke’s angle will be to look likeable. She’ll talk about how she’s happy to be there if she can. Games Strategy: In the Bloodbath, Brooke will grab a trident if she can, then will circle around the Cornucopia, warding off any tributes (other than the Careers) until the Bloodbath is over. She’ll stick with the Careers until they either turn on her or she turns on them. Either way, she’ll try and kill at least one of them before running off. Once she’s by herself, she’ll hunt the other tributes, and use fish as her main food source (if there are any.) Weapon choice: Trident, Harpoon/Spear, Knife Strengths: Swimming, likeable, strong Weaknesses: Using weapons that you have to swing (eg; axe), climbing, not that great at running Fears: Her dad (since he expects the best of her) Alliance: Careers Backstory Brooke was born in District 4, raised close to the coast in a small house. She grew up with her mother and father, along with her three older brothers: Finn, Sail and Reef, who are triplets and all 6 years older than Brooke. Her mother was usually busy working as the mayor’s assistant, but her father was mostly working at home, opening clams to find pearls, so Brooke saw him a lot. Like the rest of her district, Brooke learned how to swim from a very young age. She was an excellent swimmer, and could hold her breath for ages. Brooke’s father always admired Victors, but he wasn’t strong enough himself. So, he wanted his children to fight and win the Games, so he pressured all of them into the Career program. Reef and Sail did very well in it, but never got the courage to volunteer. Finn didn’t even go, since he had his whole life set out. Once Brooke turned seven, she was off to the program. She was her father’s last chance, and she knew this, so she wanted to make him happy. She trained day and night, practising not only fighting skills, but survival skills. Relationships Mother, Father, Finn (Brother), Sail (Brother), Reef (Brother) Games Utkar22's 226th Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A Kangoroo's 2075th Annual Hunger Games: Dedication Place: N/A Kills: 1 NerdyBarista's Night Terror Hunger Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A Etymology A brook is a small stream, while an aguado is basically water in different languages Trivia Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Career Tribute